A True Tale of Life
by TamakiTimeLord181
Summary: You are a new student at Ouran Academy, you meet the host club, first resenting them, and then falling in love with one of them.


I have never been to this school before… it is so weird. I don't get these people, this color, this… everything. I am _ I am a third year at Ouran Academy. I don't know why I even chose the scholarship here, but I did, and I am stuck here now. I moved from America to Japan a year ago, I was homeschooled for my sophomore year, and my father decided to put me in this school to meet new people, and for my own education. Why did I choose to agree with my father for the first time? Because I thought he cared. I'm pretty sure he really did this because he wanted to find a new wife. My mother left him because he was an idiot who had a low-life profession. He's a store clerk, it makes sense why she would say "low-life," I think she was giving him credit when she said that. Well, just because of my mother and father, I am stuck at a pink school with rich snobbish kids who do nothing but laugh and be driven everywhere. As I walk through the school, of course, being late since my father doesn't know where to go, I walk in, looking like… a freak. I'm wearing a grey sweater that was a hammy-down from my father, and cargo pants that make me look like a dike. The girl's stare at me, wondering who I am, like I am a creature. I didn't eat this morning, surprisingly since I ALWAYS eat. My stomach is giving me hunger pangs as I walk through, I stare at everyone, peering at them like if they were animals in a zoo, and I was the keeper, or were they the keepers and I was the public's pet, who knew? Everyone looked different, but all the same. Half of the girls can't put on makeup, and look like carp that swim in my pond at my old home, and some girls look like drag queens, whether as the boys in this school look like they cut their hair themselves, or they really only cared about their looks. I mostly saw this in this blonde guy, he seemed like he was older, and I might have been older than him though, he pranced around the school like he was… king. It was quite disturbing, and the boy who followed him with the black notebook was even scarier. They obviously owned the girls with their looks, since all the girls fell to their knees and swooned when seeing them. I saw them walk into a room, I think it was a music room. Why a music room? Were they a boy band or something? I follow the swooning girls to see what was with all of this chaos of love and beauty, and then the roses came.

"Welcome!" I hear, I think it was seven voices. I notice all of the girls faint over the blondie and the others, including that girl who obviously is pretending to be a boy. Is she a lesbian or something? I wouldn't question it, I look like a dude myself.

"Well, who is this little rose bud we have here?" The blonde one asks, pointing to me in a stupid manner.

"I am _" I mutter quietly, I was literally just called a rose bud by an idiot who is holding a de-thorned rose, he couldn't be man enough to hold a rose? Really?

"Ah, I see we have the honor student joining us today?" The jet black hair person said, as he walks up to me, obviously doing a prepared walk from the girls reactions. "I am Kyoya, the host club's manager. Twins are Hikaru and Karou, the short brunette is Haruhi, the blonde one is Tamaki, and those two are Mori and Honey, Tamaki is the host club's king, and the others are people who are in this club, who entertain, as much as I do also, I also prepare everything." Kyoya finally finished talking, as the others came up to me.

"So, are you the new third year who has come into our school?" Hikaru, at least… I think, said that to me. "Yeah, we were wondering why you came to our school so late, why is that _?" Karou, or Hikaru, pondered in a statement. "I moved here a year ago, and I got a sch-" "_-CHAN!" A little kid interrupts me as he jumps on my back, Honey his name was. "AHH! What the-…" I say in fear, no one has ever jumped me so abruptly. "Honey, you can tell _ is freaked out, please get off," Haruhi coolly states, she seemed annoyed as well. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka, I am a new student here also, but I'm only a first year, with Hikaru and Karou. You'll be with Honey and Mori, so don't worry, they'll protect you," Haruhi states, she actually seemed sincere. How could a midget and a quiet guy protect me? "Um… _-Chan… I'm sorry about that, I DIDN'T MEAN TO SCARE YOU!" Honey hugs me as he starts crying, how could he be a third year? "I-It's ok… honest, it is fine," I say, as little Dutch boy starts to stain my shirt with his tears. "Well! _-Chan! Do you want to have some cake with me?" He looked like a little boy when he said that, well… he is pretty little, but he did look adorable. "U-Um… sure," I said, I was really hungry, I couldn't pass up pompous rich-person cake, and they were bound to be good.

"So _-Chan! What cake do you want?" Honey asks politely.

"Um… I'll have the one with the strawberries and whipped cream," I awkwardly reply, I'm eating cake with a bunny, a kid, and I'm sitting with a bunch of annoying girls as they swoon over Mori's strength and Honey's adorableness. "I love strawberries! They're my favorite, but you can have my strawberries if you want, Takashi says it's polite to," Honey says, he looks sincere, I might actually enjoy this conversation, and which I did._ We mostly talked filler, but I actually grew to like Honey, as a friend, and Mori too, mostly because they gave me cake and they invited me for dessert every night, at which I gladly came… every night. We got along well, I even became friends with the idiot, yes, I became friends with Tamaki, and it is shocking, that I became friends with a moron as Haruhi says under her breath. I'm surprised why they haven't talked about gender, even though they say he when "he" obviously is a girl. _

"_-Chan! Do you want to walk home with me and Takashi? We want you to come to dinner! Father wants to officially meet over stew! You know, the one we had at Haruhi's house with the vegetables and meat? Want to?" Honey looked so… cute. Not in his usual way, he looked… attractive. Oh my god, what am I saying? I go to language and other classes with them, why am I hitting on him? "Yeah! Sure! I'd love to," I cover myself from blushing by sneezing, very fake, and it was really bad acting, but it got me through. After class, we walk home, Mori stands next to me and Honey, and it starts to rain. "Oh _-Chan! You're going to get wet! Use Bun-Bun to cover your head!" Honey jumps up and put's Bun-Bun on my head, I blush madly from the gesture, and then I notice a hand, holding mine. It was really warm, and wet from the rain, it made me feel all tingly and happy inside. After walking that five minute walk through heaven, we get to Honey's house, he let's go of my hand when he opens the door, it feels like I broke the stairway to heaven and I fell into a pit of boiling lava in hell. We got inside, soaking wet, Mrs. Haninozuka offered me clothes, and when I tried to refuse, she forced me into them anyways. "This was made specifically for you, my dear _. By the twins!" She excitedly said, as she took Honey's pet away to let it dry inside the bath tub, as I change into a dress that obviously was made to show off my features. I walk out, my hair dry, it actually turned out curly, and it usually does when it rains. Everyone stared, even Chika. Mitsukuni blushed as he saw me, I saw it too, making me feel like murder of crows was flying inside my body, but it was a happy feeling, so… maybe a flock of geese, or a bushel of butterflies? Well, the point is, I felt pretty dam special. As I sat down at the table, Honey sat next to me, his mother looked at me, and so did his father, almost like if they were approving us. Did the twins set this up? That could be the reason why Honey asked, was for the set up. Or did he ask them to do this? Maybe he set this up and the twins helped? Why would they help when they already have things set up to torture Haruhi? Well, whatever it was, this became from a lovely gesture, to an awkward date. As I sat in my silky purple tainted dress, which had ruffles on the chest, probably from the idea of me having tiny breasts, they probably wanted to help me out. Thanks Hikaru and Karou, you're trying to make me feel bad and look good at the same time, isn't that just a kick in the pants? Well, even in my beautiful gown, with its silk lining and velvet inside, I was a baked potato, but I looked a pretty sweet potato, I mean… I looked good, I wasn't trying to make a pun there. As I sat down, my stomach grumbling, Chika keeps staring, Mori looks straight at Mr. Haninozuka, having a staring contest, as Honey sat next to me, trying to ask me if I needed anything, I felt like this was becoming a disaster of the paradise I expected. "Oh… _, would you like anymore stew? You look an awful bit hungry, and dessert won't be for another hour," Mrs. Haninozuka asked me nicely, great, an hour of pure, awkward small-talk and staring contests. "No, I'm fine, thank you so much, the food was great," I said, I really meant it, it was a masterpiece, better than what my gullible father could make. Honey leans in close after his mother leaves, he whispers, "Hey… _-Chan, would you follow me for a second? I need to show you something." He gets up from his chair, and pulls back mine, he takes my sweaty hand gently, as I kick the chair lightly and walk off with him. We walk down a long hallway, he is there, just holding my hand as we chit-chat. "So, what is this "thing" you're going to show me?" I said, I was wondering since I could have sworn this has been fifteen minutes of walking. "I lied _-Chan, I just wanted to hol- I mean, talk to you," Honey says lightly, trying to cover up him saying holding my hand. "Thank god, I felt really bad about not taking more stew for some reason, maybe because your mom is so nice and all and I felt bad since you and your family, plus Mori, have taken me in pretty much," I said, my cheeks were rosy with guilty pleasure of holding his hand, and of actual guilt, of not staying in there. "Don't feel bad _-Chan. It was a little awkward being there, but, let me show you something since we're already close to it," Honey said. We walk for about a minute until he opens a shutter door, he pushes it to the left with just one, really strong push. We walk up, seeing the beautiful TARDIS blue sky, with a hint of black, with a beautiful white moon. It was the most beautiful thing I've seen in my life, I've never seen anything like it. "I thought you'd like a beautiful sky because you could relate to it," Honey said, he puts his head down, he obviously is embarrassed. "What do you mean I could relate to the sky? What do the sky and I have in common?" I questionably ask him. "Because… of your um… your…" he stops talking, he can't say it. "My what?" I ask, I tilt my head, knowing it makes me look adorable, I know my looks, I'm myself, I'm pretty decent. _We sit down and forgot about what he said, we talked and talked, we had so much fun talking about food and cakes, and how we were going to spend our lives when we are older, I did want to ask what he meant, but I was too nervous. _"Um… before we go back and eat tons of cake, what did you compare me to…? I mean… the sky and I, what did we have in common?" I said, I really wanted to know. Honey puts his head down as he says this, his face is as red as when Haruhi one-time said Daddy on accident instead of sempai to Tamaki. "Your beauty… is what I was trying to say," Honey says softly. Oh my god, Honey literally just said I was beautiful. This is the most shocking thing I've ever had my whole life. "Could you… close your eyes? I-I want to give you something," Honey said, he sounded extremely nervous, I was getting worried. "O-Ok," I said. I closed my eyes tightly, as I felt a pair of soft rose petal lips touch mine, with a hand behind my head, by my neck, raveled in my hair. I never felt so alive, but then it all went away, in seconds it was over, but the thorn was still there, just not the rose. I was obviously blushing, since my face was hot. With Honey's hand still in its place, I couldn't help be resist to kiss him myself, and so I did. The ruby's and the jewels of our lips combined into one, we kissed, we sparked, and we were in complete harmony of each other. I was in bliss, as we stopped, we stared at each other, and we started laughing. Killing ourselves with laughter, and then we stopped. We stared into each other's eyes, his chestnut brown, eyes, I stared into. They were beautiful, almost as much as him. "I-I'm sorry if that was so… abrupt… I shouldn't have done that to you _-Chan," Honey sighed after he stated his guilt. "Sorry? Don't be, I've been… "I pause, "waiting for this, I know it sounds weird but-"I get interrupted by a joyful silence of him doing a lip and tongue tango with me, we changed dance styles, to samba, foxtrot, to waltz, to salsa, and every other one you could imagine. It was a bouquet of emotion between us, it seemed unreal.

And then I woke up. Literally. I woke up. Not to Honey, not to Mori, not to any of the host. But me, in America, in my bed, with drool crust on my mouth, and my hair all ratty and curly. It was all a dream. How could months and months be only a five minute dream? It was impossible. But it was. None of it happened. But dam, I am still hungry. Couldn't my body nourish myself whilst I was away in my fantasy of beauty with Takashi Morinozuka, Kyoya Ootori, Tamaki Suou, Haruhi Fujioka, and the amazing Mitsukuni Haninozuka? I'll never know… will I?


End file.
